


Keep a Watchful Eye

by miraculousmarie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fox Miraculous, He can see now, IF OUR LOVEEEE IS TRAGEDY- ok ill stoo, Illusions, clarity, he's not blind, miraculous - Freeform, my god, yeah no more tags haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmarie/pseuds/miraculousmarie
Summary: What if, Adrien wasn't so blind? And as a replacement of his old, blind eyes, he received a new pair of watchful ones.A oneshot of 'what if!'





	Keep a Watchful Eye

If Adrien’s thoughts were correct, no sweet lies or obliviousness lacing them, then his assumption was correct. Marinette _is _Ladybug, and there was no denying that he was as blind as a bat the whole time.

With this newfound discovery came a form of clarity; clarity that would let him see through her lies. He took in the scene in front of him, watchful eyes replacing his former blind ones. This scene as he thought of it as, no, a mere _illusion_ of Ladybug and Multimouse side by side. How could he have not noticed the similarities before? Dark hair, bluebell eyes, porcelain skin. _Heck_, even looking at height and weight which were more precise, again the same. Marinette’s scent: baked goods and pastries and everything saccharine as a fragrance. And Ladybug? The same.

Oh, he was doomed!

This illusion, though skillfully crafted and thought of by his Lady, contained many flaws that were evident to his watchful eyes. Marinette’s ‘clumsy’ demeanor was present at her famous line of, ‘oh, I’m so clumsy,’ but it still wasn’t _ her _. And this, the power of the Fox Miraculous to create such illusions was meant to be a projection of lies, it somehow held the truth that was hidden.

It was a _ mistake _. Surely the great Ladybug wouldn’t give herself away like this. His mind recalled the event prior to Marinette taking off her miraculous. A flash of Marinette’s signature clumsiness and nervousness reflected into ‘Ladybug’ as ‘Multimouse’ took off her miraculous to reveal Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He had to commend her for this, she was smart.

A reassuring, “I’ll take Marinette home” would have convinced him to let these thoughts be. But the _ clarity _, it didn’t let him let it go. Adrien realized, that if the illusion of Marinette touched reality it would be gone.

He made excuses, that Francois Dupont High School was in fact an Elementary School, immediately corrected by his Lady. Of course she would know, she attended Francois Dupont.

And so, he let the impossible pair leap below as he gazed off into the distance. Another mistake was made. His eyes darted towards a very tired, miniscule Multimouse merged with the Fox Miraculous attempting to keep the illusion going.

Yes, it was Marinette, no denying it. Lessons were learned; now he knew to always keep a watchful eye.


End file.
